Comfort
by Lady.Kenmei
Summary: Vivi finds comfort in a crew mate when the anxiety of saving her kingdom becomes overwhelming. Read&Review.


**Comfort**

Vivi watched the steam rise from her cup. She wasn't particularly partial to drinking hot chocolate so late at night, but found the heat comforted her. The state of her country plagued her mind constantly. She was sitting cross-legged under the tangerine grove of the Going Merry, pensive.

The Straw Hat Pirates had recently left Sakura Kingdom, and were now making their way straight to Arabasta. Nami-san had predicted that, given their current course, they would most likely reach the island in a day. She even instructed Vivi to rest lest her anxiety become overwhelming.

Vivi sighed, disrupting the steam's flow.

The sound of soft footsteps approaching from behind broke her reverie. She had assumed everyone was asleep; the great battle against Baroque Works had ironically excited most of the crew to the extent of deep slumber. Setting down her cup, Vivi swung her legs over the cabin and grasped the edge. As the severity of the situation became more apparent, each member had taken his or her own manner in reassuring her. Tony-kun and Usopp-san showed the eagerness to support a friend, Luffy-san reminded her that he was to beat Sir Crocodile regardless, Sanji-san offered chivalric protection in his words and actions, and Nami-san attacked the others when their comments became tactless. She waited for the footsteps to draw near.

When she felt the warmth from the figure standing behind her, she turned her head to the side. He took a step forward and sat beside Vivi, one leg folded with the sole of his boots balancing on the edge of the cabin, the other hanging off alongside Vivi's. An arm draped over his knee, while his other hand held the edge by his thigh.

"The air is warm."

Vivi blanched. Despite the night air being slightly humid, she had put on a blouse over her striped camisole before she had come out. A blanket was wrapped loosely around her waist, so as to cover her legs from the evening chill.

She questioned, "Mr Bushido..."

Zoro frowned in acknowledgement, still looking ahead of the ship.

Following his gaze, she furrowed her eyebrows, unaware that she was suddenly contemplating the meaning behind his countenance. From their sailing together, she learned that his candour was a reflection of an observant and rational nature. There was always a reason to what he said or did. She had come to appreciate his demeanour; he was not as open as the other members, but this allowed him to harbour a strong sense of reasoning. Vivi knew his determination supported her ambitions.

Just as she was about to drop her chin, Zoro cupped it between his fingers and thumb; he gently turned her face to him. Vivi peered at him searchingly with wide eyes. He stared back. His scowl remained, but his eyes were unfathomable.

Zoro deftly tilted her chin as he closed the gap between them, claiming her lips with his own. Vivi hadn't the chance to think clearly as his lips began to slide across hers to clasp her bottom lip. Her heart raced; she unwittingly responded by closing her lips over his top, shutting her eyes.

Using this as assurance, Zoro pressed deeper, kissing her more fervently. His tongue glided over her lips, finally meeting hers as she opened her mouth for him, inclining her head further. His fingers slipped into her smooth hair, his thumb caressed her cheek. Vivi's tongue stroked his, enticing a rhythm to which their tongues languidly danced.

As the kiss became searing, Zoro removed Vivi's blouse. She instantly hid her hands in his jade hair, bringing them both down to lie on the cabin roof and entwining their legs. Gaining confidence, Vivi arched her back, pressing herself against his body. Zoro stifled a groan and ground his hips into hers as a hand slid under her top. She tugged his shirt out from his waistband. Her hands travelled over his toned stomach and chest before releasing his lips to remove it.

Zoro was flushed and breathing heavily, his hand still touching her bare back. He met Vivi's intense gaze, who immediately understood. She was in control. Setting the pace, she stripped off her top. Zoro's hot lips were on her neck, trailing scorching kisses across her shoulder as he unclasped her bra. Vivi reeled her head back, entangling her fingers in his hair while his kisses traced her breast contour. Daringly, Zoro used his tongue swipe over the curve, and flattened it over a hardened nipple before clinching it with his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue, circled her areola and started to suck.

Vivi moaned. She pooled with desire, realising that she had needed this for some time. She nimbly used her hips to push Zoro on his back, straddling him, feeling his erection pushing against her. He released her nipple only to tug at the other lightly with his teeth. She caught his lips with her own before kissing his jaw, licking and nibbling her way down his body. His skin was smooth, save for the innumerable battle scars. While leisurely humping him, Vivi twirled her tongue over a nipple and blew. Her fingers softly squeezed the other. Zoro let out a hoarse groan.

She sat up and unzipped her white denim shorts. Zoro stroked her body from her breasts, and delved into her shorts to grab her firm derrière. Vivi almost blushed, feeling excited at the attention his hands gave. She leaned forward to capture Zoro's lips for another passionate kiss, feeling his fingers move lower to not only feel the heat of her longing, but the dampness. He smeared her juices over her clitoris and teased her, rubbing her roughly and flicking lightly when Vivi's sharp gasps betrayed her lack of control. Vivi moved against his fingers, sporadically raking her nails along his sides.

She writhed so that his fingers could slip into her. He obliged, gliding in one. Vivi flushed as he stroked her walls, careful not to give her the pleasure she was craving.

Growing impatient, she stood to remove her shorts and underwear. Returning to bestride him, Zoro grabbed the blanket and carelessly enveloped her hips. He rolled them both over so that he was above her. Breathing over her lips, he pressed his clad hips against her naked opening. Bringing a leg up, he slowly rolled down one of her boots, massaging her skin as he removed it. Vivi sat up, not losing their contact, and helped with the other. They lost little time undressing Zoro. Even as he flung his own bottoms and boots in haste, he kept his dark eyes on Vivi's. She was too enthralled to react, growing nervous all of a sudden.

Returning between her legs, Zoro nuzzled Vivi's nose. She replied by slightly raising a bare leg over his hips. She felt him adeptly place himself at her entrance. Catching her lips, he thrust in deeply. They both moaned. Zoro panted against her neck, attempting to achieve the control Vivi's tightness wasn't permitting. She succumbed to sinking her teeth into his shoulders, though the pain was brief. She wrapped her legs around his lower back, relishing the way he stretched her walls.

She rocked forward. Nipping at Vivi's collar, Zoro moved swiftly into and out of her, eventually increasing the speed and power. She met his vigorous bucking. They kept together in pace, revelling in the delicious friction they both produced. Their thrusting quickly became more rough and desperate; Vivi released more juices, evidencing that she was close. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, expecting the wave of pleasure.

Not wanting to lose himself before she did, he raised one of her legs over his shoulder, adjusting their bodies so that Vivi's clit bore most of the pressure of his thrusts. Their breathing became erratic, their sweat drenching the thin blanket interlaced between them.

Vivi drastically clutched at what she could of the blanket and arched her back.

She whispered huskily, "Zoro..."

He plunged his tongue into her mouth to muffle her shriek as she came. She clamped his dick like a vice as he continued to drive into her. He gritted his teeth, biting her lower lip, as she milked him mercilessly. He lost control then. Zoro gave one last thrust, forcing himself into her as far as he could go, and came. Shuddering, he bit into her collar to prevent him from screaming her name.

They caught their breaths as the spasms subsided, holding firmly to one another. Vivi coiled herself around him, satisfied, while he placed his forehead on hers.

Once their bodies relaxed, Vivi's mind became clearer. She looked up at Zoro. Still breathing unevenly, he bent down and delicately brushed his lips across hers. Heart beating fiercely, she closed her eyes; the memory of their bodies moving together swam before her. Holding himself up, he brought their foreheads together again; Vivi could feel his eyes on her. She idly traced his sutures with a finger and frowned, realising now why Zoro commented on the air being warm.

He began to shift his body weight. Gradually, the comforting heat moved away from her. They dressed silently.

Sitting on the edge of the cabin, she rolled up her boots. Vivi knew he was standing behind her, presumably fully dressed. She crossed her legs near the edge as before and looked ahead.

The air was warm; it had been warm all day. They were already within the Arabasta climate zone, meaning that it was time. They would be in her country tomorrow. Her focus from now must remain on saving Arabasta.

"Vivi..."

Vivi could still feel Zoro's presence by her. She turned her head to the side.

"Blood will be shed."

She listened to his soft footsteps descend into silence. Turning back, Vivi fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want to believe it. Gulping, she searched for her blanket to wrap around herself. It was gone.

She looked to her cup of hot chocolate, which was a distance from her. The steam had stopped flowing; the cup was inevitably cold.

Vivi lowered her gaze and sighed.


End file.
